


countdown

by minghaoareyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'll post some better stuff later, M/M, Oneshot, Unbeta-ed, some cutesy drunk New Year's meanie for y'all, this was sort of a spur-the-moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaoareyou/pseuds/minghaoareyou
Summary: Wonwoo didn't want to come to this party in the first place. He gets more than he bargained for, and learns how to hate a little less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. There's no way around it; this sucks. Don't read it. I'll post better stuff later.

It wasn’t Wonwoo’s decision to go to Jeonghan’s New Year’s party. If it were up to him, he’d still be at home, alone, curled up with a book and a cup of tea. He never cared for New Year’s anyway; all this “new beginnings” bullshit is overrated anyway. Everyone thinks that this year will be a fresh start— that their lives will change with the turn of the new year. Wonwoo doesn’t buy it. January 1st is just another day.

Still, he let Seungcheol drag him out of his cozy apartment into this loud, crowded party with too much beer and not enough familiar faces. Normally, Seungcheol doesn’t go out of his way to attend parties, but this time it’s different. Wonwoo thinks it has something to do with the man hosting the party. It’s no secret that Seungcheol has a thing for him. Poor Seungcheol still thinks he has a chance. For some reason, he never gives up on the beautiful man, despite his current relationship status. Joshua and Jeonghan have been dating for over a year and living together for almost six months now. Still, Jeonghan has Seungcheol wrapped around his finger. The things people do for love.  
  
Wonwoo thinks it’s all very stupid.

While he’s sitting alone on a couch, clutching his drink with two hands and stewing over how much he’d rather be asleep right now, something strange happens. A boy sits down next to him. Correction: _flops_ down next to him. Wonwoo glances at him disapprovingly. The poor kid is more than a little intoxicated.

The mystery boy notices Wonwoo’s stare though. “How d’you do?” he asks. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the slurred words.

“I’m fine. And perfectly sober,” Wonwoo has to talk a bit louder than he usually does to be heard over the music. “You?”

“Me?” The mystery boy closes his eyes as his head lolls a little to one side. “‘Mm good too. Kinda  
tired, though.” His head rolls further, until he is resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo fights the urge to shirk him off. “You’re not tired. You’re drunk.”

The boy’s head twitches a little before he moans in protest. “Am not.” Jesus, he sounds just like a little kid.

Wonwoo sighs and sets his drink down next to him. “Are too.” He catches a whiff of the boys cologne or something, and all the sudden he feels a little too warm. It’s funny; before this kid plonked himself down next to Wonwoo, the room felt squished. There were too many bodies, all in close proximity to him and he couldn’t stand it. Now, however, it seems that no one is quite close enough to him. No one, that is, except for the mystery boy with nice cologne.

“Hey!” The boy throws his head up suddenly, giving Wonwoo half a heart attack. “They’re counting down!”

Wonwoo must’ve been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice that there was less than a minute until midnight. “I suppose so,” he says, looking at his hands. Maybe he’d be able to sneak out and go home when everyone is celebrating. _Less than a minute til freedom_ , he thinks.

The mystery boy is awfully quiet (“...10…”).

Wonwoo looks up (“...9…”).

The mystery boy is crying, probably because he is drunk (“...8…”).

Wonwoo’s concerned. Something about this bumbling, excitable, puppy-dog boy crying silently makes him uneasy (“...7…”). He doesn’t know why he feels so bothered by it.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks (“...6…”).

“Oh nothin’,” the boy turns red and starts rubbing his eyes vigorously with his fists. He sniffles. Jesus, he really looks like a child (“...5…”).

Wonwoo’s not buying it. “C’mon… it’s okay. Why’re you upset?” (“...4…”).

The boy looks up at Wonwoo, face puffy and eyes innocent. “S’New Year’s n I’ve got no one to kiss.” (“...3…”).

Wonwoo stares at the kid for a second. The boy mumbles something that Wonwoo barely makes out, “No one ever wants to kiss me…” (“...2…”).

Wonwoo decides (“...1…”).

Then their lips on touching. Somewhere, people are yelling “Happy New Year!”, but it doesn’t feel like they’re in the same room. Hell, it doesn’t feel like they’re on the same planet. Wonwoo is somewhere else; somewhere alone with the mystery boy.

After what feels like 10 minutes, he pulls away and looks at the boy. He’s pretty cute and his mouth is swollen and light pink. He blushes.

“I don’t know your name,” says Wonwoo and the boy smiles.

“I’m Mingyu. Who’re you?”

Mingyu. That’s nice. Almost too nice. “Wonwoo,” he smiles too. “Hey, are you gonna remember this in the morning?”

Mingyu shrugs. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and types in the passcode. Then he types in something, presses the home button, and types something else in. He hands his phone Wonwoo. “Put your number here. I won’t forget.”

When he looks at the phone, there is a name titled “cute guy wonu” and some heart emojis. Wonwoo shakes his head and chuckles, putting in his number.

A boy runs toward Mingyu, yelling, “There you are! We have to leave now,” the boy catches his breath, grabbing Mingyu’s wrist. “Jeonghan got drunk and started singing again. If we don’t leave now he’ll make me do a theatrical rendition of Genie.”

Mingyu laughs a little bit, allowing himself to be dragged out of his seat. “Shit, sorry Wonwoo, I gotta go.” He waves apologetically. “Not my choice! Talk to you tomorrow!” He yells over his shoulder.

Wonwoo leaves soon thereafter. There’s no point sticking around.

The next morning, he receives a call from an unknown number. “Hello?” He says, sitting up in bed. It’s 7 am, Jesus.

“Hi cute guy Wonu,” mumbles a familiar voice. It’s like a dream. “I remember last night.”

“Oh?” Wonwoo is smiling now. He’s wide awake.

“Yeah… sorry, my head is pounding and it’s sorta hazy but… do you wanna do something? Like, go on a date or something? I’m free tomorrow, if you wanna get together. We could go to this new boba place that my friend told me about…” He trails off.

Wonwoo is too quick to respond. “Yes! Yes, I’m free! Sounds great!” He’s never been this enthusiastic about anything in his life.

“Great!” Wonwoo can hear the smile in Mingyu’s voice. It feels like he’s listening to sunshine. The warmth spreads from his ears to his heart, to his fingertips, to his toes. He can’t help it. He just feels so _warm_. “See you tomorrow! 4 pm work for you?”

“Yeah! That works… see you then!” Mingyu gives a little chuckle before hanging up. Wonwoo sets his phone down on the bed and flops back down, staring up at the ceiling.

Wonwoo giggles. He fucking _giggles_. Finally, he realizes that maybe Seungcheol isn’t that stupid after all.


End file.
